Otaku
by KamiofMany91
Summary: Follow John Bucchanon, a fanboy of many diffrent shows and games, as he takes a journey through out the multiverse.


Otaku: The Fan's Adventure

Chapter 1: Origins

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto or any other copyrighted characters, I only own the idea and my own characters.

42424242424242424242424242424242424242424424242424242424242424242424242

John was on his way to school He was thinking of one thing only, 'WTF???!!!! Dad said that my alarm was fine. He didn't tell me that it was Daylights Savings Time now.' John was originally an orphan whose parents had died due to an incompetent doctor misdiagnosing his parents with the flu. They had actually had anthrax, and John did also, but Dr. Greg, as his adopted dad wanted John to call him, had noticed the symptoms in the parents, but it was too late. John was told later why they had died and then that he had immunity to that virus. Dr. Greg then, without explaining to anyone why, adopted the boy. This was 10 years ago, when John was 8. He was now 6' 4" and had a wild hair cut and was a typical brown haired, brown eyed teenager. As he drove his way to school, he noticed a patch of ice and tried to avoid it, but failed to see the vehicle next to him avoiding another patch of ice. The last thing John saw were flames licking his body.

"Wake up," a voiced told him.

John, being the lazy kid he was, responded, "Up yours, dad. Five more minutes." He then turned away from the voice. He was about to fall back asleep, when he felt a sharp kick in his side. He was blinded when he opened his eyes and saw three things that astonished him. One: a woman with a huge rack leaning over him, wearing a black kimono. Two: he was in an emergency room bed. Finally: he was staring at himself without looking in a mirror.

"Finally, the boy awakens," said the buxom strawberry-blond as she was leaning over him, giving him an excellent view. He started blushing as he noticed some of his friends were in the room, as was his father, and a young boy. "Rangiku, get off him. He's had enough traumas for now, and he has yet to learn of his situation," the boy told the woman, now named Rangiku, who immediately got off him. John was surprised that his dad or any of his friends, especially Chase. Rangiku turned to the youth with a mischievous smile and said, "Oh, are you jealous Hitsugaya-taicho. You know I will… _entertain_ you anytime you wish." John and Hitsugaya were blushing up a storm and John was thinking that his dad was pretending not to notice them, so after regaining his composure, which was quicker than most, he asked the new people to explain what was happening. The boy explained that John had died in the accident and that the only thing keeping him alive was the machines he was hooked up to. He was given the talk about Shinigami and Hollows and was told that he was being given a chance to enroll immediately into the Shinigami academy. He was sad to say good-bye to his friends but knew that his dad would get a case to take their minds of his death. John agreed and Hitsugaya opend a portal and they all stepped through.

When they arrived, John was ushered into the academy with haste. He remembered that he was looking at something similar to one of his favorite shows, Bleach. He was told to focus his energy into his hand so as to form the weapon he would use upon graduation. He did and something strange started to happen. He was surprised to see his weapon form. It was not a sword like all the others were creating, but his weapon was forming into a set of fingerless gloves and a set of greaves. They were taken away and John was given what looked like a normal katana. His thoughts remained on his own weapon, and what it ment.

"Hahahaha, the new boy wasn't able to form a weapon," laughed a few of the older students, not expecting the boy to retaliate. They were sent packing with a few fireballs and John yelling, "Who needs a sword, when you know how to use your body as a weapon." Soi Fon, General Yamamoto, and Retsu Unohana, were passing by at that time and smiled. They knew that he would stop at nothing. John was assigned to sleep by himself as he was constantly teased by the students for not using his sword, but fighting using his hands, arms, elbows, legs, knees, feet, and occasionally his head. 'My gloves will probably allow me to take on hollows hand to hand. I hope I can finish soon.' John proved to be a genius and was able to graduate after a year of teaching.

848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484848484

"I can't believe they are making me do this as my test," John groaned, "This is ludicrous. Others get to choose their targets for graduation, but no. I have to take on a freaking B-ranked Hollow with only one person as backup." He wasn't really mad, as his backup was Momo Hinamori, a fellow "reaper", as John called Shinigami, whom John had befriended when he wondered around his new home. He had discovered that she was looking for her captain and they had started talking. As Momo was about to respond, their target appeared. It reminded John of an angler fish, and remembered that this was a part of a pair of hollows that would lure psychics using their "lights." This one was as feared because it hadn't eaten any Shinigami, but had eaten triple the amount of psychics. John had pulled on his weapon and heard the hollow laughing at his weapon. 'They all laugh at my weapon,' John thought. He then heard something in his mind, 'Say my name, call me into battle.' John realized that it was his zanpakto and then heard the activation phrase. John smirked as he roared out, "Reload, Otaku." There was a flash of light and then a figure appeared in front of them. He had the same hair style and color as John but most of the similarities ended there. He stood 5'6" and had on a white yukata.

John was currently trapped. He activated his zanpakto's shikai form but apparently there was no set ability for his weapon. He had to choose what abilities he would have and the exact form of the weapon in this form. John had been an otaku, so he knew he could choose powers from any series he enjoyed. He chose as his first powers the following: Wolverine's healing factor; complete control of shadows, like a combination of Shikamaru's and Gaara's powers; knowledge of machinery like Newtypes; and Lloyd's skills with two swords at once. His weapon would be similar to Lloyd's Paper Fan weapon. He had made his choice when he was blinded by a flash of light and brought back to reality.

Angler II, as was the name given to the Hollow, was blinking to clear his vision when he felt part of his body detach, forcibly. When he could see, Angler II noticed that the boy he was laughing at was wielding two giant paper fans, dressed in a mesh shirt, grey under armor, grey leggings, and black boots. His head was covered in a gray hood and had a sky blue mask covering his mouth. Angler was afraid of the boy now, as his "blood" was on John's weapons. Before either Angler or Momo could move, a crack was heard around them. John smirked as Angler's mask broke in half causing Angler to be purified. Momo was speechless for a good minute and a half, before glomping the poor boy and hauling him back to their home in the afterlife.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

John was summoned before the Gotei 13, the thirteen division heads, to give his report of the exam. He explained his many fandoms when he came to the part of his unleashing his swords initial released form. He was worried when he saw the Fifth and Twelfth division captains look at him with hunger in their eyes. As John finished his report, Yamamoto stood up and thanked John and asked what divisions he would like to join. John was surprised by this and responded, "Sir, I would like to be apart of the First, Second, Fourth, Sixth, Eleventh or Thirteenth squads, Sir!" Yamamoto nodded and dismissed the graduate and asked him to wait outside. When John left, the first people to volunteer to give John a position were Soi Fon and Retsu Unohana. General Yamamoto was quick to decide the best course of action. He placed John on the squad that needed him the most and he would fit in the best at. Yamamoto asked the captain of the squad if he agreed, and the captain agreed. John felt a shiver as Yamamoto called him back into the room.

John was slightly surprised to find that he had been put into the Eleventh division. While he had heard rumors about the captain of the Eleventh division, John wanted to challenge himself. He was greeted by the rest of the division with enthusiasm as he was the first person to be put into the division in several years. John was immediately called upon to see where he ranked. He was called to fight the third seat of the division, a bald man by the name of Ikkaku. He was able to tie with the third seat both knowing that the other was holding back, each for their separate reasons. John was given the position of fourth seat, as the person who would be fourth thought five was better than four. John was given command of a few of the older Shinigami, including and old sword smith turned swordsman named Masamune. He named the squad "the Reapers" due to the fact that they often went after high level opponents and what Shinigami translates into English. He trained for a few hours in between and after missions. After one of these sessions, he met a member of the Fourth division being picked on by some of the slackers from his own division. John didn't like to see where the slackers were spending their free time. "Hey, you five get your asses over here right now," John snarled at the group, making them look up. They tried to talk their way out of it but John gave them all punishment for not training like they were suppose to do or being on their assigned missions. They went to receive their punishment, a week long training session with Captain Kenpachi, while John was talking to the young healer that was being bullied. He discovered that the group had regularly picked on him and that he was considered weak. John set him straight on a few topics, like strengths and weaknesses and that warriors are more than just brawn. His speech to the young man inspired to take his swordsmanship seriously, though his weapon can only heal.

John was returning from a training session when he was asked to take up a patrol that had been abandoned recently. He agreed and was sent to a little town called Karakura Town. When he arrived, he noticed that a large amount of Hollows were appearing, and he guessed foul play. He found the signature of a fellow Shinigami and followed it, slaying any Hollow in his way. He found an orange haired teen and a Quincy sending a massive blast of energy at a Menos, and actually repelling him. He cleaned up the Hollows closest to him and reported the incident to General Yamamoto and requested that his team be sent to back him up. Yamamoto agreed and John told the team to start sweeping while he went to find the orange haired boy. He managed to track the guy down and saw a face he recognized. It was the person who had "abandoned" her post, Rukia. He approached the clinic they were staying at, and recorded the conversation without either of the two noticing him for an hour and a half. Ichigo then noticed the sounds of writing coming from his window, and opened it up to see who was their. John was happy, and decided to introduce himself to the boy who had been bleeding spiritual energy. John explained what he had been sent to do and that he had his squad with him in case Hollow bait was used again. He explained the divisions to the boy, as Rukia had neglected to mention them. John decided to train the boy a bit and by the time his team had found him to report, John had made the strawberry into an actual swordsman.


End file.
